I Can Fly, but I Want His Wings
by easilyobsessedctc
Summary: "Little did he know, the one that possibly could fill the void within his chest was standing a few feet away from him. But alas, he was a male. And men are sometimes completely clueless when it comes to issues of love, even Stefan." Stefan/Caroline
1. I Want His Wings

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own The Vampire Diaries.

**A/N:** So I've recently become very, very obsessed with this character. I mean, how can you not be after watching 2x02? Their chemistry is amazing, and I've fallen in love with their friendship, but we all know that we want them to be more than friends;) Let's just hope it happens later on.

I've noticed that The Vampire Diaries doesn't have that many fanfics, especially in the Stefan/Caroline area. So I decided I should contribute by writing my own and posting it, even though it is pretty short.

I hope people will decide to create, continue, or update their own Stefan/Caroline fanfic because I will be very interested in reading it:)

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_I can fly, but I want his wings._

_I can shine even in the darkness, but I crave the light that he brings._

_Revel in the songs that he sings._

_My angel, Gabriel._

**_Gabriel ; _Lamb**

"You're not trying hard enough, Caroline."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not completely focused on trying to tackle a bunny and gnaw on it's fluffy neck," she retorted with a glare.

Sighing, Stefan grabbed onto Caroline's elbow and halted her from her search for bunnies to feed on.

"Great. Time for another lecture," she quietly mumbled.

"I heard that, or did you forget I was a vampire?"

Caroline huffed at Stefan's smug grin and raked her fingers through her now frizzled hair as a result of their hunt. "What do you want to say now, Stefan?"

"Look Caroline, if you're not serious about this you should just tell me because I really don't want to be wasting my time if you're just going to-"

Ouch. That hurt. Stefan was always the gentleman and always comforted her, but that last statement stung.

"I'm wasting your time? Well I'm sorry I'm _wasting_ your time, Stefan. How about this? How about you go home and I'll just continue this on my own. And if I somehow die while trying to hunt woodland creatures, at least I won't be wasting anyone's time any longer. Sounds like a win-win situation for you doesn't it?"

Turning her back on Stefan, she continued walking in the woods quickly scanning to see if there were any bunnies near by, but in actuality, Caroline just wanted to avoid looking at Stefan. She didn't even turn to see if he had actually left yet.

Feeling a large hand gently grasp onto her wrist gave her the answer.

Stefan didn't leave her.

"Just hold on a minute. I-I didn't mean it like that Caroline. You should know that I'm your friend and I would never, _never_ want anything bad happen to you. I made you a promise the other day remember?"

Of course she remembered. It was one of the nicest, most genuine thing anyone has ever said to her, but it was too big of a promise. Ever since he promised her she hasn't been able to get him out of her thoughts. What if it was both her and Elena in trouble, he obviously can't hold his promise when he decides to save Elena instead. So why bother even promising. It just all felt like more lies.

Caroline turned her tear-filled eyes away from the boring green ones and decided to stare intensely at a near by tree instead. Stepping much closer, Stefan placed both of his hands on Caroline's cheek gently forcing her to stare him in the eyes.

"Look at me."

Caroline shook her head and whispered, "I think you should take back your promise."

"What do you mean?" He asked quizzically.

"It's a big promise Stefan. Too big of a promise, and honestly I don't think you can follow through with it. Let's be rational here, how are you going to protect me when you're off in like Hawaii with Elena? You're not always going to be by my side because we all know that you and Elena are basically conjoined by the hip and if something were to happen, you will _always_ choose Elena…"

Caroline whispered that last part with a broken voice. Feeling her barrier breaking down, Caroline stepped away from Stefan as if he was the plague. She didn't want him to see her so vulnerable. That's when the guilt kicked.

"God, I'm such a bad friend! I can never do anything right. Let's just forget I said anything, okay? You should just go," she quickly said as she wiped at her eyes and smoothed the nonexistent wrinkles on her shirt.

"A bad friend to whom?" asked Stefan a little too loudly so Caroline would stop walking away. Away from him.

"What?"

"Your heard me."

"What are you talking abo-" Caroline stopped mid-sentence because of the '_don't give me that bullshit_' look that Stefan was giving her. "I'm being a bad friend to the both of you! I'm a horrible friend to Elena, she's done so much for me but all I do is cause drama and trouble for her."

"And what about me?"

She was a bit caught off guard by his pleading tone of voice, "I-You are an amazing friend, but I really don't deserve your kindness. I'm just a selfish, petty second-choice girl. I really hate myself sometimes for being so selfish, aaaand now I'm babbling. Geez, this vampire thing really is messing with my emotions." She fake chuckled, trying to ease the tension and lighten the straining in her chest. It didn't really work.

"Come here." Stefan held his arms open for a hug, gesturing for her to come.

"I don't think we should be touching."

Not listening to her, Stefan sped over to Caroline and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, one hand holding her head to his chest. He held her in place swaying them just a bit side to side holding his breathe hoping that she would return the hug. After a few seconds, he felt two small arms snake around his waist and wetness soaking his shirt.

"Stop being such a big baby," teased Stefan.

"Too soon for jokes, ass." The blonde vampire sniffled.

After a few more moments of silence Stefan spoke up again, "You're not selfish."

"That's a total lie and everyone knows it," she bitterly replied.

"I mean sometimes you are, but I see it more as you being determined. You know what you want and sometimes you just want to keep it to yourself. I can really relate to that feeling."

"With Elena," Caroline meant it to be more as a question but it came out like a statement.

"With Elena, yes, but also with other people including you. You're the type of girl that I want on my side and always in my life as a friend."

_As a friend._ Those three words disappointed Caroline and hurt her undead heart way more than it should have. She was almost at her brink and all this building hurt was becoming too much for her to handle.

"Just please, take back your promise. It would make me feel so much better. Please, Stefan."

The way she was pleading for him to take back his promise made his chest tighten in an odd way. It hurt him that Caroline couldn't and wouldn't believe him when he promised that he would never let anything happen to her. Did she really believe that he was that love blinded that he would drop all his friends just for the one he loves? After processing that question, Stefan realized that he probably would drop all of his friends and life for the one he truly loved, but the weird thing was was that he wasn't sure if he could do that for Elena and that terrified him. If Elena wasn't his true love that he would do anything for, then he would have wasted so much time. The thought scared him because if it wasn't Elena then who, and what would he do then?

Little did he know, the one that possibly could fill the void within his chest was standing a few feet from him. But alas, he was a male. And men are sometimes completely clueless when it comes to issues of love, even Stefan.

"Just take it back, please."

"Caroline…"

"_Please."_

"Tell me why you won't believe me."

"…It all just feels like more lies being thrown in my face just to ease my pain or get me to shut up for the moment. I just- I don't want to be disappointed when you can't follow through. It's not your duty to protect me, I would only be a nuisance."

"I _want_ to protect you. Caroline, understand that."

"But you won't be there to always protect me Stefan! You have a life and we've only began to be more of friends for the past few days because you're a kind person and you're trying to help me, but sometimes I think if Katherine never changed me, would we even be talking? I've already become a huge thorn in your finger with you having to teach and train me."

Stefan couldn't help it, he chuckled at her cuteness.

"Now you're laughing at me."

"No Caroline I'm not, r-really!" Stefan tried to defend himself but began to laugh loudly at her confused and shocked expression. "But I think the expression is a 'thorn in your side.'"

"Like I care?" Exclaimed a frustrated Caroline.

"Sorry, I forgot who I was talking to for a second." teased Stefan with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, screw you Salvatore!"

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. However, back onto the emo topic we were on-"

"I'm going to ignore you for the remaining time we are out here hunting."

"And how are you going to do that? You love to talk!"

Stefan laughed at the death glare Caroline sent his way, "I hope you choke on a bunny."

"Caroline."

Silence.

"This conversation isn't over. We're going to have to talk about it."

Silence.

"Really? Caro-"

"BUNNIES!" An irritated Caroline burst loudly.

"What-"

"BUNNIES!"

"Caroline, you can't be serious right now."

"Bunnies! Bunnies! Bunnies! Bunnies! Bunnies! Bunnies! _Buuuuuuunnies_," chanted the blonde vampire as she stalked away from the other vampire and began to focus on finding the subject of her chants.

Stefan followed after the stomping vampire and genuinely laughed at her childish antics and her furrowed eyebrows and determined face.

_Caroline Forbes, was truly something else._

And sometimes, she made _him_ feel selfish.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I've been having some sort of internal conflict on whether or not to continue this story, creating a more in depth plot and more chapters, or to just leave it be as a oneshot? Give me a review on your thoughts about this.

Hopefully this inspired some of you to write their own fanfic for Stefan and Caroline because I really do love this couple and there needs to be more fanfics about them!

_Reviews make my day and plasters a large smile on my face, thank you for reading._


	2. We Are All Illuminated

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

**A/N:** I wrote a second chapter! I've decided to possibly continue this story, it doesn't hurt to try:) But I really don't have a particular plot yet. I'm still fishing and playing around with some ideas.

If you may have any plots or ideas for me, I'm totally up to take some suggestions!

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Time waits for no one,_  
_So do you want to waste some time?_  
_Oh, oh tonight?_  
_Don't be afraid of tomorrow,_  
_Just take my hand, I'll make it feel so much better tonight._

_**Illuminated ; Hurts**_

"So, how did the Thumper hunting go?"

"Oh just shove it Damon!"

"Well isn't someone moody today! I'm assuming it's that time of the month again?" called Damon from his spot on the couch.

Caroline slammed the Salvatore's front door shut, rolling her eyes when Stefan gave her a scolding look.

"Don't give me that look! I have the right to be a bit peeved, to say the least. I have dirt in the most uncomfortable places right now and all that trouble to only get two bunnies. _Two, _Stefan!"

"Only two, Blondie? Weren't you two out there for like four hours? Damn, _you suck._"

Caroline growled at Damon's teasing and his choice of diction, throwing the words she said to him once before knocking him on his ass. Stefan noticed how Damon was easily getting under Caroline's skin right now, which was off because she never really let anything get to her. It must be the whole amplified emotions thing.

Placing a hand on her arm, Stefan began to stroke it softly, "Hey, don't let him bother you. It's Damon and though he can be an ass most of the time he still means well. Just ignore him, okay?"

The young vampire hesitantly nodded but continued to glare in Damon's direction.

"Aren't you just the sweetest thing, baby brother!"

Stefan sighed and turned to walk into the living room while taking a large swig from his water bottle. "Just shut up Damon and leave Caroline alone."

"I'm pretty sure _our _lady vamp is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, right darling?"

"Anything you say Damon," sighed Caroline exasperatedly and plopped next to Stefan on the couch opposite of Damon. Stefan laughed loudly when Caroline snatched the his water bottle from his hand and drank from it, swapping at his hand when he reached for it back.

"That belongs to me, you know."

"Oh I know!" replied Caroline brightly, stunning Stefan with her huge smile.

Damon noticed the way his brother and Barbie vamp were being all _friendly_, and smiley, and… _flirty?_ No way. He was going to give his brother so much shit for this. Let the teasing begin.

"What's up with you two?"

The older vampire raised his eyebrow at the fact the two didn't even seem to notice that Damon said anything at all. Damon coughed obnoxiously, this seemed to grab their attention away from their little _flirting_ fest.

"Huh?"

"Damn, you're so articulate Barbie!" This earned Damon a death glare from Caroline, "I asked what's up with you two."

"What do you mean?" asked Stefan.

Rolling his eyes and gesturing to how Caroline was basically sitting on Stefan's lap with his hand resting on her knee, he replied, "You guys look like you want to wildly hump each other right now. Dirty style."

"What?" squeaked Caroline and screeched Stefan.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?"

Caroline began to fidget and took another drink from Stefan's water bottle to try to ease her nerves. It didn't work. _I need me some straight liquor right about now… Or blood._

"I wouldn't drink from that bottle so eagerly. You never know where Stefan's mouth has been. Well actually, I take that back," Damon turned his attention towards Stefan, "I would be careful about sharing things with this one. You never know- actually I think we all know where _her_ mouth has been."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Salvatore?" spat Caroline.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Fuck you, Damon."

"Oh honey, we've already been there and done that! Unless you want another go at this? Cause we all know you haven't had it as good since me," winked Damon before taking a sip from his whiskey.

To say Caroline was mad would be the hugest understatement of the century. Said female vampire had lunged at Damon and was now straddling his lap. She violently grabbed at the collar of his shirt with a death grip and growled so fiercely in Damon's face that it made him internally cringe. Internally was the key word because he'd be damned before he'd let anyone see him cringe, especially if Blondie was the cause of it.

"You did always have a thing for being on top. Kinky, I like it."

Caroline looked like she was going to literally bite off the older vampire's head but Stefan quickly yanked her off of Damon's lap before any damage could be done.

"Let me go Stefan so I can beat the shit out of this douche that you have as a brother!"

"Shh, no Caroline. Relax."

"That's right, Stefan. Control your friend."

This took Caroline over the edge and she tried her hardest to pry off Stefan's arms around her waist. It came to no avail, however. He was older and much stronger than her, and during any other situation, she would totally find it hot how powerful and safe she felt being wrapped in his arms. Too bad it wasn't one of those times.

"Let me go, Stefan."

"Not until the both of you calm down." Stefan looked towards Damon and said brother raised his arms in surrender, "I'm not the one who tried to bite anyone's heads off."

"I swear Damon that I will-"

"Caroline. You need to relax. Now. I'm not letting go of you until then."

Damon was about to add in his own snide comment but halted at the stern look Stefan sent his way.

"I promise I won't bite off your brother's ugly head."

"Ohhh, nice comeback," sneered Damon.

"I take that promise back."

"Caroline."

"FINE," after taking a few quaky breaths, Caroline was able to calm herself a bit. "Happy now?"

"Much," replied Stefan as he gradually released her from his grip.

Caroline had to admit, she felt a lot less warm and the fluttering butterflies in her stomach died down once Stefan's arms were no longer around her.

"Good job, brother. You've tamed the untamable."

Caroline took a threatening step towards the still sitting Damon, but felt a hand around her wrist stopping her. She turned to Stefan and he was giving her his worried, yet pitiful, yet stern face. Overall, his usual '_it's four o' clock' _look.

"I'm not going to do anything, Stefan. And you know what? You are _so _right about how he totally means well. Good call," Caroline yanked her wrist out of his grasp, threw Damon an ice-cold glare, and took off up the stairs towards Stefan's room.

"Huh… I was actually expecting her to at least bitch slap me, but not even a flick on the forehead! You've really got her wrapped around your finger, don't you?"

Stefan angrily stole the magazine Damon was nonchalantly browsing through and violently threw it to a corner of the room.

"I was reading that."

"Really, Damon? That was fucking unnecessary."

"It would help me out a bunch if you were to elaborate on what you are babbling about. Thanks."

"Goddamnit, Damon! Can you stop being such an asshole for at least thirty seconds? You need to stop with this whole, _'I'm holier than thou' _act. We're all in this together, Damon."

"No need to be reciting _High School Musical_ to me brother," spat the older vampire.

"Be serious for once! We need to watch out for one another and that can't happen if you keep provoking one of our friends whom is now also a vampire. She's going through a lot, and you know that. We've dealt with it when we were changed and you have to give her some credit, she's doing pretty damn well for keeping herself in check."

"What do you want me to say, Stefan? That I'm glad that she's handling this whole vampire thing so well and that I should praise her for that? I'm actually fucking pissed at the fact that we have to deal with another vampire. It's just more shit on our hands. She was careless and now we have to deal with the consequences."

"She didn't ask to be killed and changed into a vampire, Damon!"

Damon refilled his cup with whiskey to the brim and drank it all in one go. He leaned back against the couch and made himself comfortable, preparing to take a long needed nap to try to rid himself of the throbbing headache.

"Damon."

"Stop talking."

Damon let his eyes droop close and heard his brother let out a growl, "Everyone needs to stop growling at me. We are not bears. And fine, I'll lay off of Blondie. Doesn't mean I'm dandy with the situation at hand, but if it gets you to stop from yelling at me right now then whatever. Just shut up, I have a killer headache… Get it? _'Killer'_ headache… I'm a vampire. And dead."

"You're right, I'll stop talking so that you can regain your knowledge and sense because that was the lamest joke ever spoken," snickered Stefan as he climbed the stairs towards his bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just go fix things in paradise by _making_ paradise. If you catch my drift."

"Damon. Caroline and I are just good friends."

"I never said I was referring to Caroline. Oh dear, dear brother, you've been caught thinking dirty thoughts about another woman other than Elena. What are you going to do now?" teased Damon.

"Go to sleep, Damon." called Stefan from the top of the stairs. Stefan walked slowly to his bedroom and took this time to contemplate what Damon said. He had actually completely forgotten about Elena while he was hunting with Caroline and afterwards. He seriously forgot who Elena was for a split second. This thought scared him. She was his girlfriend, the woman that should be on his mind every second of every day, and she once actually was. But as of recently, she was dwindling from his thoughts, especially today.

"Hey, you okay?"

Stefan was pulled out of his deep thoughts by Caroline peeking her head outside of his bedroom. "I should be the one asking you that."

Caroline slowly nodded and disappeared into the room once more. Stefan shut his door and followed her into his bedroom, taking a seat next to her on his bed.

"Hey, you okay?"

Caroline tried to hide the small smile threatening to appear at him repeating her earlier words. Even though it wasn't really Stefan's fault, she was mad at him. She couldn't really place why she was, it probably had to do with the whole Damon thing that just went down downstairs, but Stefan had no control over it. She knew it was most likely her amplified emotions thing that was making her so annoyed and anal but it wasn't her fault. Okay, maybe it is her fault, but she's trying not to be. Really. She is.

"Ouch. Is this how it feels to be at the receiving end of one of Caroline Forbe's cold shoulders? I just got the chills."

Caroline wanted to laugh at Stefan's little joke, she really did. But her emo mode took over and she didn't feel like doing anything joyous or of the sort at the moment.

"That's not fair, Caroline."

The female vampire snapped her head to look at Stefan questioningly, but he avoided her gaze by staring at the door in front of them instead.

He took her silence as a cue to continue, "Why am I getting the icy Caroline when I didn't do anything wrong but try to help her?"

She looked at Stefan's face and noticed that there was a pout in place. This broke her emotional façade and she laughed. Loudly.

Stefan stared at her with his mouth a bit agape and an incredulous look upon his face. "Are you seriously _laughing _at me right now?"

The shocked expression on his face fed Caroline's laughter and she had to wipe at the tears building from laughing so hard.

She continued to wipe at her eyes after her hysteric laughing had died down to quiet giggles and it became silent in the dimly lit room.

"Are you done now?"

Stefan still had a pout on his face and it took all of her will to not reach out and poke his adorable cheeks. Caroline nudged her knee against his as a peace offering, "I'm sorry."

Silence.

"I know I've been really whiny and up-the-butt lately. I'm really trying not to be, but _it's so hard,_" groaned Caroline defeated.

Stefan's pout then turned into a small smirk.

"Oh my God, you are so having a pervert moment! And here I thought I was talking to the brooding, serious Salvatore brother."

Caroline noticed that even though the tension was a little eased now in the room, she could tell Stefan was still a bit peeved.

She turned her body towards Stefan on the bed, sitting cross-legged, and placed her right index between Stefan's furrowed eyebrows smoothing out the worried crease.

"You know, making that serious face all the time is going to cause some serious wrinkles in the future."

Stefan was caught off guard by Caroline's sweet gesture. Odd, yes. But it was still sweet all the same.

After his worried expression disappeared, Caroline reached for his hand and held it in hers, "I'm sorry for being such a Debbie Downer bitch lately."

Stefan chuckled, "Don't worry about it. I was just a bit frustrated."

"At me?" pouted Caroline.

"Honestly, yes. A bit. I was just frustrated at how you were treating me when I didn't do anything wrong," admitted Stefan.

Caroline dropped her head in guilt.

"But I also understand that you're going through a lot right now, and Damon should understand that. His asshole attitude was really unnecessary."

She raised her head to look at Stefan and was met by his dazzling smile which caused a sudden harsh flutter in her gut. This was not a good sign. She shouldn't be getting butterflies at the sight of one of her best friend's boyfriend.

That totally went against the girl code rule book.

* * *

**A/N:** Damn that girl code rule book sometimes! ;)

I'm also deciding on whether or not to continue this story or create it into a collection of one-shots. Any thoughts? I really need the help!

Also, if you may have any ideas for a plot, or ideas for a one-shot, well bring it on down! I'm open to ideas and helpful advice.

Thank you for taking the time to read. _Reviews are always cherished and treasured._


	3. Reaching For You Only

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

**A/N:** Here we go, another chapter! So, I have been able to create some sort of plot for the next few chapters, _but_ I have not been able to create a full out, detailed plot with an ending. In other words, I'm going with the flow at the moment. That's all for now. Short and sweet.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Blinding darkness surrounds me_  
_And I am reaching for you only _  
_This hopelessness that drowns all that I believe_  
_Will be the one thing that I need _  
_For you only_

_**For You Only (TB&TT version)-**_**Trading Yesterday  
**

_"So, how have you been feeling lately?"_

"You know, just the usual cravings to drink gallons of blood. The usual," Caroline didn't mean to snap at Elena, but really? She's a freaking vampire now and she wants to ask _that_ question? "Sorry, I'm so bitchy. My emotions are like a hurricane right now," sighed Caroline.

"_It's fine. Just do what you need to do to keep yourself in check."_

"Alright… So how's Bonnie?"

"_She's been distant, I guess you can say, but I was able to persuade her out to a dinner and movie night with me next week. I'm actually excited to hang out with her."_

The fact that Elena was gushing about plans for her and Bonnie that obviously she wasn't invited to, that was just mean. But she did ask how Bonnie was. Call her a masochist.

"_I mean, you're invited if you want Caroline. You always are."_

Elena's hesitant tone didn't convince her. "No, no. It's totally cool. Go have an awesome girl's night. I'm busy with vampire-y things anyway. Which reminds me, I got to go."

"_Talk to you later?"_

"You bet," said Caroline with a small smile and with that she ended her call. Sighing, she flopped backwards onto her bed and placed an arm over her eyes. She missed the days when her, Bonnie, and Elena would gush about everything together when they had their own movie nights. Things were so simple then. They would talk about boys, clothes, the way Caroline's boobs were the biggest of the three, and the latest celebrity gossip. _Everything_. Things now were just so… Difficult, to say the least. Throw in the facts that Bonnie is a witch with hatred for vampires, Elena has two vampires kissing at her feet for her attention, and that Caroline _is _a vampire now, things would never be the same.

She missed Bonnie. She had been avoiding her since she turned and it hurt. She knew that the reason for Bonnie's hate for vampires is somewhat understandable, but she didn't and would never do anything to hurt Bonnie. Caroline felt like she had been instantly labeled.

She missed Elena. Even if she was envious of her at times, Elena was still one of her best friends, and she loved her. However, Elena's random phone calls felt to her that it became more of a duty to Elena now to make sure that she was keeping herself in check, and not calling to just talk to her anymore.

"_What do you want me to say, Stefan? That I'm glad that she's handling this whole vampire thing so well and that I should praise her for that? I'm actually fucking pissed at the fact that we have to deal with another vampire. It's just more shit on our hands. She was careless and now we have to deal with the consequences."_

Caroline growled under her breath and without looking grabbed a pillow off her bed and viciously threw it not caring where it hit.

_Go die, Damon Salvatore. Again. _

Her head hurt, and for some odd reason, so did her heart. Her _undead_ _heart_ that is.

"Ahem."

The blonde vampire's eyes shot open and within a flash she was already standing and wielding a book like a weapon. She noticed the intruder was holding the pillow that she had thrown earlier.

"Katherine?" breathed Caroline.

"The one and only," she sang with a smirk and dropped the pink pillow.

Caroline had no idea what to do. Her brain and her body were not on the same page at the moment because her brain was in a frantic panic. What really had her speechless was the fact that Katherine was able to get into her room without Caroline even noticing the slightest. It made her rethink if she was even a vampire, or maybe she was just a horrible vampire. _Just another thing I suck at. _

"I'm guessing my little visit would be the cause to have rendered you speechless?" Katherine sauntered over to Caroline and pried the book she was holding out of her hands, "'_Pride and Prejudice_?' Nice. Wouldn't have ever thought of you to be the reading type."

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know about me, _Katherine_." She spat her name as if it was venom. She knew that Katherine could kill her any second with a twitch of her pinky because she did have decades on her, which also meant that she is like a hundred times stronger but Caroline at the moment just didn't give a _shit._ She knew that Katherine's visit has to do with her wanting to mess with Caroline's mind or something having to do with the Salvatore brothers, and she was just plain tired of being toyed with.

Katherine used her speed and slammed Caroline against the wall with her hand harshly grasping the younger vampire's neck.

"Don't speak of my name in that tone. How about you show more respect to your elders, hmm?"

"Go. Die." Caroline managed to gasp out.

With a vicious growl Katherine dug her nails into Caroline's neck causing blood to drip onto the collar of her tank top.

"Don't get smart with me. You're still just a young vampire and I could easily tear you limb from limb if I had the desire. However, luckily for you I don't plan on doing that just yet." As she spoke Katherine loosened her grip and allowed Caroline to slump to the floor. "I still need you to do some dirty work for me. Can't get my own pretty hands dirty, if you know what I mean," winked Katherine.

"And who died and made you queen of what I decide to do or not do?"

Katherine was about to respond when she suddenly turned to look out Caroline's window. "Well, this is unfortunate."

Caroline quirked her eyebrow at what she mumbled, "What?"

Walking over to Caroline's sitting form, Katherine bent down to her level and grasped her chin with one hand, "Speak of this visit with the Salvatores or Elena and you and them are dead. For good. Understand?"

Caroline numbly nodded then winced when Katherine grasped too hard onto her chin, drawing blood.

"Glad you understand. I'll see you later, darling," Katherine left without another word and the only evidence that she was ever there were the cuts on Caroline's body.

"What the fuck was that?" whispered Caroline as she slowly sprawled on her back on the floor. She was too tired and pretty freaked to even get up and clean off the blood. Her legs were probably like jell-o at the moment anyway.

That's when she heard the reason for Katherine's sudden departure or, _reasons, _she should say.

She jumped to her feet and then leaned on the wall for support when a wave of pain hammered at her head. Regaining her senses, she quickly entered her bathroom shedding her clothes as she went and turned on her faucet. It was too late to take a shower. She grabbed a handful of tissues and slightly got it wet. Turning off the faucet, she quickly yet gently dabbed at the dried blood and cuts, wincing when necessary. She decided that her cuts were clean enough and threw on her navy blue robe as she heard her soon-to-be visitors now walking onto her driveway.

The doorbell rang.

"Shit."

Caroline quickly flushed all of the bloody tissues down the toilet and dumped her bloody top in the very corner of her bathroom, hoping that no one would notice it. _Evidence gone. Check._ _Please God, don't let them have the urge to take a piss or dump at my house. _

The doorbell rang again.

"Yo Forbes, open the door!"

The blonde tightly tied her robe as she raced down the stairs. She stopped in front of the hallway mirror and bounced on her toes as she wished for the still visible cuts on her neck and chin to disappear. "Come on, come on, come on."

Pounding on the door.

"Caroline we know you're home. Is everything alright?"

"Coming!" Noticing that her cuts were basically almost gone and hoping that her visitors wouldn't notice them, she quickly opened her front door.

"Hey Salvatores, what's up?" She let out a large breath that she didn't even know she was holding and leaned against the doorframe.

"You're lucky we were even considerate enough to politely knock and wait for you to let us in. I would have just preferred to trespass," stated Damon as he walked past Caroline letting himself in.

"Oh yeah, because pounding on my door like a maniac is considered 'polite.'"

"You okay? Took you a little while to let us in," asked the younger brother.

Caroline smiled and wrapped an arm around Stefan's waist as he rested an arm atop of her shoulders, "I'm fine. Stop being such a worry worm."

They walked into her kitchen where Damon was currently snooping through her fridge. "What were you doing, Blondie? Taking a dump?"

"Oh Damon, you know me so well!" she exclaimed with sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Knew it," he smiled as he retreated from the now closed fridge with a package of sliced ham in one hand and a beer in the other.

"That's like the grossest combination ever," Caroline observed with a face of disgust.

"Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do to curb the cravings to kill people."

The female rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Stefan and realized that he was staring at her curiously.

"What?"

"…Oh nothing."

"Stefan that's not fair! Tell me!"

"I will later."

"Fine. Whatever," she mumbled irritated. "So tell me why you two have decided to grace me with your presence."

"Don't be a smartass with us. We just decided it was time to pay our favorite little female vampire a visit is all."

"I really doubt I'm your favorite female vampire."

"Hmm, you're right. You're a total second to Katherine."

At the mention of her name Caroline automatically tensed then cursed at herself, hoping no one noticed.

"You okay?"

Of _fucking_ course they would notice.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just remembered that I forgot to do something earlier," said a guilty feeling Caroline for lying to Stefan.

"And what would that be?" asked Damon. She turned to him with a glare and noticed that he looked serious and was staring at her inquiringly.

"None of your business."

"You _are_ our business."

"Well, I shouldn't be because I can take care of myself fine. Thank you very much."

"That's not what the cuts on your chin say."

Caroline froze. She was praying that they wouldn't notice, but of course they did. It was Damon and Stefan for crying out loud. She should have known that she wouldn't be able to get anything past them, but she would have to try. The last thing she wanted was to let Katherine hurt them or Elena. Or herself.

"I have cuts on my chin?" squeaked Caroline as she feigned ignorance. She zoomed out of the kitchen and stood in front of the hallway mirror once more.

"How odd. I didn't notice these before," she announced to the two that followed her and gently touched the two small visible cuts beneath her chin.

"How did that happen?" asked Stefan as he stood behind her, looking at her reflection.

It took Caroline all her might to not stutter because that would totally bust her cool cover, "It probably happened earlier… When I fell. And hit my chin."

"How'd you trip?" asked Damon sternly.

"You guys should know how clumsy I am. I just tripped over my own foot was all and fell onto the pavement when I went to go grab the mail earlier. I even bit my tongue, but that's probably healed by now."

"Want Stefan to check for you?" teased the older Salvatore as he stuffed his mouth with a slice of ham.

The other rolled his eyes and turned to face Caroline, "You good? Anymore cuts?"

Caroline lightly chuckled as she walked back towards the kitchen with the other two in tow, "Geez guys. Lay off the twenty questions will you?"

"Caroline."

"I'm good, Stefan! Not another scratch on me. It was only a trip."

All the lies that were spilling from Caroline's mouth made her stomach clench in the most uncomfortable ways and made her want to punch herself in the face. She was lying through her teeth to the only two that could possibly understand what she's going though.

Okay. Maybe exclude Damon because he's just a heartless jerk, but still.

* * *

**ATTENTION:** I absolutely adore this pairing and I also hope that many of you do too. So I was hoping that if anyone has any ideas for a storyline or future plots/scenes, please feel free to share with me. I'm sort of stuck at a large writer's block in which I have no idea really, where I am leading this story to. I would love to continue and finish it, but I need help!

Sharing is caring, and of course I will credit you with the idea :)

Thank you for reading. _Reviews are always cherished and they totally make my heart do the boogie._


	4. Don't Want To Let You Down

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the long wait! I just had no motivation going on. So what did I do to fix that? Watch many, many videos and read many fanfics of this couple. I still think this couple is so sweet!

I've also been distracted by the whole recent _Harry Potter _bonanza going on lately. I'm writing a fanfic for Harry/Hermione (they're my favorite!) and I do hope you will take the time to check it out :)

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_I want to fly away  
But i'm stuck on the ground  
So, help me decide  
Help me to make up  
Make up my mind  
Wouldn't that save you_

**_Save You - _Matthew Perryman Jones**

"You sure you don't want to stay at our place tonight?"

"And hang out with two old vampires? No thanks."

"Oh admit you love us, Barbie."

An emotion flashed across Caroline's face before it became hidden once more. If only they knew.

"Yeah, yeah. Leave my front porch now please? I have a lot to do tonight and you two are distracting me."

"Do you need any-"

"_No_ Stefan. Now shoo, the both of you!" Damon gave the woman vampire a quick nod before turning to leave not bothering to wait for Stefan. Caroline shook her head with a smile and looked towards Stefan to see him give her a small wave goodbye before he swiftly caught up with his brother. "Call you later, Care!"

"Sure thing!" She called back before shutting the door and locking it. She let out a relieved sigh before rushing up the stairs to clean up whatever mess Katherine had caused. A nice long, hot shower was calling her name.

"We have to keep a closer eye on her now." Damon finally spoke as he opened the front door of their home, breaking the intense silence that consumed both of the brothers as they made their way back.

"I know."

"Let her out of our sight for one second and she could-"

"Alright."

"-fuck everything up. I swear to you Stefan, if she makes one wrong move against us I'm going to tear her head off and crush her bones to ashes with my bare fucking hands. No hesitation whatsoever."

Stefan's anger reached its maximum limit and he could no longer brush off the harsh words his brother spat. He swiftly turned toward Damon and slammed him against the door. "You won't lay a damn hand of yours on her," he venomously growled in the other's face. Damon placed a hand on Stefan's chest and shoved him back a step, "Space bro, space."

"You. Are. Not. Going to touch her. Say it, Damon."

Damon scoffed, "Whatever. I'm not going to touch her, but I can't speak for our little werewolf friends. Who knows if they'll ever capture her again."

"I do. I _know_. Caroline won't ever have to go through that experience again and the both of us are going to make sure of that."

"We can keep an eye on her all we want, baby brother, but we can't control who she talks to."

Realization about what Damon was trying to get across crossed Stefan's face. "I'll talk to her about Tyler," he mumbled with furrowed brows.

"Let's just kill him!" offered Damon with excitement as he made his way into the living room plopping onto his seat that Caroline once threatened him on. Stefan scoffed as he strode to the kitchen to make himself a glass of water, "We kill him, she kills us." He heard his older brother suddenly guffaw at his words, "_Please_! As if she could even take me and my manly muscles."

Feeling a bit agitated from not hunting for the day yet, Stefan rummaged through the fridge to find something to eat so he could get a grip on the cravings for just a while longer. He needed to take care of some business first. He and Damon needed to talk. Though his thoughts were just suspicions, he couldn't shake off the feeling of something off was going on. Like as if this was the calm before the storm and that something _bad, _for the lack of a better word, was arriving and soon. He was engrossed in his thoughts when Damon called to him, "Hey, bring me a snack or something!" Rolling his eyes, Stefan continued to scan through the items in the fridge until it landed on a plastic package.

Sliced ham.

The Salvatore chuckled to himself as he thought about what Caroline would say- no screech- at him for thinking about her when looking at ham. That would be one sight to see. He grabbed the package then kicked the door close with his foot and walked back into the living room with his glass of water in hand.

"You know, she almost had you last time," taunted Stefan as he tossed the package of sliced pig at Damon.

"What the fuck is this? I just had some of this at Caroline's house!" exclaimed a frazzled Damon but nonetheless opened the package and began eating. "And she did not have me. I sure as hell had the upper hand."

"Keep telling yourself that."

A silence fell over the Salvatore mansion and the only noise present was the soft chewing from Damon and the swish of the water as Stefan slowly swirled the cold liquid around in his glass. Well, it was at least audible to the two vampires.

Though no matter the several times that everyone compared the brothers and constantly stated just how completely polar opposite their personalities were, they had their moments. Moments like this one, when they were thinking about the same exact thing. Feeling the same exact way. Protective. Worried. Restless.

But why?

A certain blonde baby vampire, is why.

It could already be predicted that Stefan would be worried about the blonde, that's just how people expected and labeled him to be. But they would never know just how deep his feelings went for this woman. At the very mention, sight, scent- anything of her- he felt this warmth that only she could produce built up in the very core of him. It was a pleasant uncomfortableness.

Pleasant.

That was an adjective that he wouldn't use to describe his time with Elena as of late. Their time together became more and more strained, in a way. He could tell that during their weekly lunches at The Grill grew into something that was automatic, a duty, other than something that he once enjoyed and looked forward too. Stefan wasn't a dunce. He could tell that Elena was feeling the same way if not more than he. He noticed the way that she would continuously check her phone for the time or to see if anyone had texted her. That she would choose to eat a small meal so that she could finish eating faster resulting in their lunch ending quicker as well. They were growing apart. No matter how much Elena would probably deny it and say that she loved his company, he knew the truth. Stefan didn't really know how to feel about it though.

However, one thing was for sure. He did not feel depressed about their growing distance.

As for Damon, one would think that he wouldn't give a rat's ass about the situation with the blonde woman. Now people did have their reasons to think this way. Damon did always project a façade of seeming not to care about anything, waltzing around nonchalantly with a glass of bourbon.

That's exactly it though. A façade.

What people seem to forget regularly these days is to never judge a book by its cover and that people are always able to change. No matter their past, those with strength, perseverance, and desire are capable of change. And sometimes there is a particular reason for that change. He wouldn't say that Caroline changed him as a person- vampire- but she did help him realize what he needed in this screwed up life of his- companionship. Friends. He would give a person complete, utter hell if they ever tried to damage that neurotic, girly spunk of his that he's become quite accustomed to having in his company.

Damon sighed as he balled the empty plastic package between his hands and tossed the crumpled ball into a waste bin at the other end of the room. He made it in.

Well, of course he did, did you expect any less?

"Let's just hope she doesn't die, especially by a wolf bite." Speaking of which caused his thoughts about Rose and her condition to become present once more. Shaking his head to rid the uninvited thoughts, he spoke again, "That would be too much shit to handle."

Instead of scolding his brother for complaining about cleaning up the mess if Caroline died Stefan knew what he meant. He knew that Damon wasn't complaining, like most people would seem to believe. He knew that what he meant was he didn't want to see Caroline in the situation of a werewolf bite. To have her experience that type of excruciating pain. They both wouldn't be able to bare it.

"Better knock on some wood, better safe then sorry. Wouldn't want to jinx anything."

"I'm not getting up to knock on some fucking wood. Give me a piece of paper or something."

Stefan let out a small grin, "That's not _wood_, Damon."

"It's from a tree, isn't it? It's wood."

Damon never did get up that day to knock on wood, or any other day. Let's just hope for the sake of everyone in Mystic Falls that Damon wouldn't regret not getting up and knocking on some type of wood. Even if it was just a piece of paper.

Silence.

"Earlier at Caroline's place there was this scent of blood and maybe-"

The older brother lazily raised a hand to halt the other in continuing. "I know. I smelled it too, but we're going to drive ourselves mad if we sit here and think of all the possibilities of what it could have been."

"Maybe it's just… You know. Her period?" Stefan was a mature man. Very mature. You should see his _Tuesday Face_. It just shined seriousness. But the poor vampire couldn't help but cringe a bit at the mention and thought of Caroline and her time of the month.

"No, I know what that smells like." Damon paused when he saw Stefan give him a disgusted, incredulous expression. "Shut up. I've been around plenty of woman and it just has this other distinct smell to it."

"That's sick," Stefan stated with raised brows. "So what do you suggest we do then?"

Damon crossed his arms over his chest and snuggled backwards into the cushions of the couch. "Easy. We just ask her." And with that he shut his eyes and let sleep consume him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Caroline was making her way out of her shower with a large and very satisfied grin. Her hour long shower relieved all of the stress she experienced earlier on in the day, and boy, did she experience a lot of stress. Out of all the people in the world to torment with her presence, Katherine would choose her. It's like, dude, what the fuck. How unfair can life be? She let out a small huff when she finally noticed it.

A presence.

Though her senses were a bit fuzzed up, which isn't at all normal to her usually very acute senses, Caroline stealthily made her way to her bedroom door and opened it.

"Hello? Mom, you home?" She called out into the hallway but received no response. The blonde furrowed her brows as she closed her bedroom door and turned.

_**AHHH!-**_

Caroline quickly clamped her hands over her mouth when she realized just how loud she was screaming. Her eyes were as wide as possible and her knees were just about to give out. If her heart wasn't dead and unmoving, she swear it would be beating erratically right now.

"What the _fuck, _Bonnie?" seethed Caroline as she tightened the white towel around her body. Remembering that she was basically naked, the young Forbes made her way to her dresser and began to pull pajamas out. "You can't just go sneaking up on a person like that! How did you get in here anyways?"

When she received no reply Caroline slammed her drawers shut and gave the witch a menacing glare.

"Well, _hello? _It's sort of rude to not reply when asked a question."

"Oh, don't go lecturing me about being rude, Caroline."

The vampire gaped. Her mouth opened, then closed, then opened once more. "What is that supposed to mean?" she hissed.

Bonnie decided to answer her with one of her own glares as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, so _I'm _rude for becoming a vampire? _Really_, Bonnie? For your information, ending up in the hospital and getting suffocated to death by some dead bitch was _not_ on the top of my to-do list. So pull that stick our of your ass and tell me why you're here."

A pause.

"I've been sitting here while you were in the shower. When you came out and didn't even notice me, it really surprised me. I mean, aren't you supposed to be some great vampire with like super good sensing abilities-"

"If you came here to belittle me for being some cruddy vampire then you can just leave. You know where the front door is." Caroline interrupted with a huff before she turned and began putting on her white tank and blue pajama pants. When she didn't sense Bonnie leaving, she asked in a soft voice, "Why are you here, Bonnie?"

Caroline looked over her shoulders to see Bonnie staring at her… butt?

"Umm, awkward much?"

Bonnie was broken out of her reverie and when she realized she had been caught staring she blushed a bright red. "I-I wasn't staring at your butt!"

"_It sure seemed like you were," _thought Caroline. Instead of speaking her thoughts she decided to remain silent. Crossing her arms while tapping her foot impatiently, Caroline gave the other girl a look as if saying, _Weeeell?_

Bonnie cleared her throat then admitted quietly, "I miss you."

To say that Caroline was shocked would be an understatement. The way her jaw dropped and her eyes widened would be evidence.

"W-what?"

As if all of the cold barriers that Bonnie held up suddenly collapsed, the witch let out a loud sigh before letting her arms go slack to her sides. She took a cautious step towards Caroline and when the blonde didn't take a step back relief washed over her. She took a few more small steps before she gently placed her hands on Caroline's elbows.

"…I've been a bad friend to you."

Before Caroline's jaw could drop any further Bonnie placed her index under the other's chin. "Stop that," Bonnie giggled, "You look like a fish." She giggled again before her face became serious once more.

"These past few days I've been the worst friend possible to you. I know. It's really sudden how I just realized my mistakes and after days of not talking to you at all I pop up in your room. It's just… I knew that I was being a horrible friend, but I just couldn't get over the fact that you're- uhh, you know. Vampire."

Caroline's gaze became soft as she saw how much her friend was hurting. "But why is it so hard for you to come to terms with it?"

"It's just, I grew up always being told that vampires are bad. Being friends with them was a major no no. My grandmother always told me," Bonnie took a shaky breath before she continued, "She always told me that if I were to ever come across a vampire then there were only two options: Leave them or kill them… That night at the fair, when I saw you covered in blood and that innocent dead man on the truck, I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. Every possible excuse for your mouth being stained red flashed through my mind." Bonnie's vision began to blur as her eyes became teary. She sniffed, "I think the hardest part was that one of my best friends just became something I was taught to hate. And I could never h-hate you, Caroline! I-I could never…"

Bonnie's voice cracked and she could speak no more in fear that she might burst out sobbing any moment. Though Caroline was really frustrated at her friend for completely abandoning her just because she became a vampire, which she had no control over, she had to admit she terribly missed her witchy friend. Letting go of all her frustrations over the past days with her friend, Caroline pulled Bonnie into a hug as she stroked her hair.

"Shh, shh. Stop being a baby, Bon Bon or else I just might have to tell Jeremy about this." Caroline giggled as she heard her friend gasp.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, wouldn't I?" replied the vampire with a sly grin. "I'm just kidding! But really, no more tears, kay?"

Bonnie quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hands before straightening herself out. "No more tears, but Caroline?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"It's fine. I forgive you, but err, tell me something. Why were you staring at my butt earlier?"

The other blushed furiously once more, "I-I didn't mean to stare! I just noticed that those pants are mine. I was wondering how you got them before I remembered I let you borrow them that one night we had take-out at my house."

Realization crossed Caroline's features, "Oh yeah! That night when we watched like seven rom-com movies and I spilled soy sauce all over my shorts."

"Yeap, that was the night." Both girls had large grins on their faces before they began laughing so hard that their sides began to hurt and they were short of breath. Bonnie opened her mouth to say something before her eyes caught a glimpse of the clock on Caroline's table.

"Oh crap!"

"What? What's wrong?" asked Caroline in a panic.

"I'm late for my date with-"

"Elena," the blonde finished for her. Bonnie stopped in her tracks to give her an apologetic look. "Hey, don't worry about me. I'm just going to get some early snooze. Go have fun." Caroline reassured with a shrug.

"You sure?" Bonnie asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. I'm good."

"…Well, okay. I'm just going to fix my make-up. I'm sure I look like a hot mess because of this huge cry-fest of ours," the witch called as she made her way into Caroline's bathroom.

"You were the one crying! Not me." she sat on her bed with a smile when she was suddenly hit with an image.

A pile of clothes drenched in blood in the corner of her bathroom. Her blood. All because of a visit with Katherine earlier. She forgot to clean it up.

And Bonnie just walked into her bathroom.

_Oh, shit._

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, man! Things are getting crazy! Okay, not really, but I have something up my sleeves. I just don't know how to play it all out. At this moment, I think I'm just going to go with the flow, roll with the punches, and so on and so forth :) However, do not fret. I do have a plot in mind for the next chapter!

If you may have any ideas or advice for the plot, I would greatly appreciate it if you shared. Of course you will receive the credit!

Thank you for reading. _Reviews are always read with a large smile._


End file.
